


Sunday Bloody Sunday

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, sassy morons in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip is a morning person and Lance is not; too bad for him their kid seems to not know the meaning of sleeping in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Bloody Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some fluff for my Triphunter shippers.

“It’s bloody Sunday, mate, where do you think you’re going?” Lance grumbled as he felt the bed shift. Damn specialists, always up at the crack of dawn even on the day he reserved for sleeping in.

He felt Trip lift the pillow off of his head and he cracked one eye open crankily to find that wanker staring down at him with a cheerful bloody smile on his face. “Am I not allowed to pee in the morning?”

“Do what you bloody want, just let me bloody sleep,” Lance growled as he grabbed the pillow and buried his head underneath it, trying to block out the sunlight filtering in through the window. He cursed the chipper bloody idiot he lived with; he loved seeing the sun first thing in the morning. If it were up to Lance he’d cover every damn window and live in the dark.

Trip chuckled and left the bed. “And here I thought you military men were supposed to enjoy mornings.”

“That’s why I fucking quit,” Lance grumbled, happy when he heard the bathroom door close. A few moments later he was drifting back to sleep when he felt a pair of arms slip around his middle. “Fifteen more minutes,” he whined, knowing he couldn’t get it up before he was awake.

Why couldn’t he want to have sex at night like a normal person?

“Who says you get sex?” Trip said with a chuckle as he pulled him closer.

“I hate cuddling,” Lance reminded him, too bloody drowsy to care.

His partner kissed his shoulder. “Too bad, if you want me to stay in bed, we’re cuddling. We might even kiss; really spice things up around here.”

“Wanker.”

“Love you too, asshole.”

Lance sighed in defeat and threw the pillow off of his head so he could put it under his head properly. “Fine, but the next time you wake me up it better be with a blowjob.”

“Noted,” Trip teased as he dipped his head down to kiss him.

Lance made a small ‘hmph’, knowing he was being a grump and not caring. “More of that after I get another hour of sleep,” he muttered, closing his eyes. He didn’t even argue when Trip spooned him; as much as he complained it was _kind_ of nice; sometimes.

He was just drifting off again when something small hit him like a ton of bricks in the chest, knocking the air out of him. “DADDIES! WAKE UP!”

Lance groaned as their tiny ball of energy began jumping on the bed; he was so not in the mood for this today. “Isabelle, baby, go back to bed.” Normal children slept in on the weekend but not theirs; she took after her other father in that way. 

She giggled and threw herself between the two of them dramatically. “The sun is awake, so I’m awake,” she announced, throwing her arm over her forehead with a sigh.

Lance rolled his eyes as he opened then. He shot Trip a glare. “I told you to break that damn disc, you wanker.”

“Language, love,” he mocked and Lance rolled his eyes again.

Trip grabbed Belle by the waist and kissed her cheek, earning him a giggle from the tiny thing.

“Daddy, your beard tickles.”

“Yeah? Does this tickle?”

She let out a squeal as he tickled her side and she threw herself into Lance’s arms for protection. “Daddy, make him stop!”

Belle hid under his chin and Lance couldn’t help but smirk as he kissed the top of her head. “How about this, little lady? We all go back to sleep and then he’ll have to stop, deal?”

She giggled. “You just don’t like mornings, daddy.”

“No, I don’t, baby girl,” he answered, tickling her side lazily.

“I don’t want to sleep, I want pancakes.”

“Belle, it’s six in the morning.” Oh, so his dumbass boyfriend did realize it was too damn early to be awake.

She batted her eyes and Lance knew she’d get her way; she always did. 

Trip smiled and scooped her into his arms. “All right, let’s make breakfast and after we can take a nap. If daddy doesn’t get at least nine hours of sleep he’s a big ol’ grump.”

Belle giggled.

“I’m right here, yunno.”

“Okay, daddy! Breakfast then nap!” Belle cried out as she grabbed both of their hands and yanked them out of bed. Lance followed grumpily, knowing full well there wouldn’t be a nap in his future. She’d want to watch cartoons and then play outside and then they’d wind up going for ice cream even though the damn freezer was full of it.

He trudged over to the coffee machine with a yawn, so sluggish that by the time he got the damn thing brewing his better half already had the kitchen smelling like bacon. At least one of them knew how to do this parenting thing; all Lance knew how to do was play with toys and lie there while she jumped all over him. It was a miracle he’d helped keep her alive this long.

“Look, daddy,” she said happily as she held out a finger. Lance leaned over and bopped her on the nose before glancing down to find her holding up a ladybug.

He glanced over to give Trip a questioning look but he shrugged. “I don’t know man; she’s your daughter too.”

Lance sighed and glanced back to their little small. “Baby, where did you find her?”

“On the window sill and he’s a boy, daddy.”

A smirk played on his lips. “Oh yeah, how do you know that?”

“Because he’s so small, I bet if I took him upstairs and looked at him under my microscope we’d know for sure.”

Now he was full-on smirking. “Baby, I think this little guy wants to go back outside, but I’ll let your Auntie Jemma know that all of the time she spent babysitting corrupted you.”

Belle scrunched up her nose. “Daddy, you’re being silly.”

Lance scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the backdoor. “Yes, I am, daddy’s silly when his baby girl wakes him up at six in the morning.”

“Daddy, you were already awake, I heard you two kissing.” She made a face. “Kissing is gross. I’m never going to kiss anyone.”

“You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

Neither Lance Hunter nor Antoine Triplett had any qualms about greeting their daughter’s future dates with assault rifles.

He set her on the ground and frowned when he realized he’d forgotten to put socks or shoes on her. He glanced back to make sure Trip was too busy making breakfast to watch them; he was not in the mood for his medical ranting about germs and cold and the body’s immune system right now.

“Hurry and put him on a leaf, baby, I think the pancakes are almost done.”

“Yum, pancakes!”

Bella hunkered down on the ground and Lance frowned. Great, she was going to get her pajamas all dirty and he was going to be blamed for it.

“Goodbye, mister ladybug! I hope you meet a nice lady ladybug and make lots of little ladybug babies!”

Lance ran a hand over his face. He was going to kill Simmons for teaching her about the reproductive cycle; she’d been obsessed with babies ever since. He didn’t care how many times she begged she wasn’t getting a sibling. Lance Hunter being responsible for one life was more than enough.

Belle launched herself back into his arms and he carried her to the hallway covertly and quietly pointed to her slippers while placing a finger to his lips so she knew it was a secret. She nodded, understanding and hopped down to slip them on.

“Good girl,” Lance whispered, giving her a wink. She saluted him and rushed off to wash her hands.

“Our daughter’s turning out to be too much like you, I’m not sure that I like it.”

Trip placed a smiley-faced chocolate chip pancake on a Mickey Mouse plate and stared at him with one eyebrow raised. “Oh? And should she be like you?”

“Hell no, she wouldn’t survive to adulthood that way.”

“Then why are you complaining?”

“Because now I have two of you to deal with.”

Trip leaned his elbows on the counter with a smirk. “You bitch too much,” he teased before reaching up to feed him a piece of bacon.

Lance sucked the grease off his fingers and leaned in with a smirk. “You’re lucky you cook or I may not have stuck around this long.”

“Hunter, shut up,” he muttered before kissing him.

Lance was just getting into it when a giggle filled the room. “Daddies, kissing is icky.”

“Yeah, that so?” Trip asked as he turned back to the stove.

“She says she’ll never do it.” Lance helped her onto her chair and ruffled her hair before serving her a glass of juice and her breakfast.

“Oh, thank God. I was worried we’d have to buy an old creepy mansion near a cemetery just so we’d have a place to hide the bodies when she reaches adolescence.”

“Auntie Jemma says kissing means you’re in luuuuuuuuurve,” she teased through a mouthful of pancakes.

“Belle, manners.” Trip scolded.

“Daddy talks with his mouthful.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a savage. You’re a lady.”

She batted her eyes sweetly. “But you were _kissing_ him; that means you _love_ him.”

“Yeah, honey pie,” Lance teased. “You’re in love with a savage.”

Trip rolled his eyes. “We all do stupid things.”

Belle giggled again. “Now you’re the one being silly, daddy. You need a nap too.”

Trip placed two plates of pancakes and bacon the counter with a small smile. “Yes, I do. When we finish breakfast we’re all going to take that nap. You promised, remember?”

She nodded happily as she shoved more pancake into her mouth. “Yes, daddy! I want a nap too, but I wanted pancakes first!” Bits fell out of her mouth and Lance was sure the vein in Trip’s head was about to explode.

He smirked and kissed his partner on his way to taking a seat. If he had to be up this bloody early he was glad he got food out of the deal and when he caught their future scientist yawning out of the corner of his eyes he sighed in relief; he’d get to sleep in for once. If he were a religious man he’d praise God but he wasn’t so he praised his boyfriend’s grandmother’s incredibly comforting recipes instead.

Someday his heart would regret the amount of butter in those damn dishes (especially since he refused to work out as much as Trip did) but today was not that day.

Belle leaned into Trip with a yawn, her plate cleared off. “Daddy, I’m sleepy.”

Trip glanced at the mess in the kitchen and then shrugged, apparently deciding he could leave it for a few hours. “Come on, baby.” He picked her up and cradled her to his chest while he got out of his chair. Lance had to admit he did look fine with a child in his arms.

There were parts of this domestic thing he didn’t mind so much.

Lance put away a few things that needed putting away and joined them in the bedroom a moment later. Their little lady was fast sleep and he couldn’t help but smile. “Cute kid.”

“Yeah, I think we should keep her.”

“I think it’s too late to send her back so it’s a good thing we like her.”

Lance slipped into bed, so full he was sure he’d go right to sleep.

“Think if we get her a dog she’ll stop asking for a sibling?” Trip asked. He glanced down at Belle and ran his hands through her curls. “I love her but I kind of only wanted to do this once.”

“It’d better, I don’t know if two kids need to be stuck with me as a parent.”

Trip met his eyes. “You’re not that bad.”

“I’m not the best either.”

“No, but no one is, really.

That was a lie, Trip was perfect at this. He didn’t even need Lance around; he could do this on his own and still be better than two parents. Lance was just along for the ride and to spoil the kid. But he knew better than to say all of that so he just nodded.

“Can it be a rescue dog? Something we won’t be stuck with when she goes off to become a bloody rocket scientist or something.”

“You just don’t want to train a dog.”

“Damn right, training a kid’s hard enough.”

“Lance.”

He smirked. “Antoine?”

“Weren’t you complaining you wanted to sleep?”

“It’s going to be hard to sleep when you’re just watching me.”

“You know me too well.”

They’d become a bloody old married couple. It was nice, especially when sex was involved.

Lance closed his eyes with a smile once Trip made an attempt to curl up with the kid and sleep.

“You know, Skye’s been dying to babysit. Maybe we should let her.”

He didn’t need to open his eyes to see the smirk on Trip’s face.

“Oh? Is this your way of asking for a shag?”

“Shh! Language!” Lance mocked.

“Babe, go to sleep before you wake this child up. I don’t want to listen to you bitching and moaning all week about how you didn’t get to spend all damn day sleeping.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
